


It's My Heart (You Might As Well Take It)

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Remus is flirting only this time he's actually being subtle.  It still ends up giving Roman's emotions a jolt.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It's My Heart (You Might As Well Take It)

Whip-quick there is an unfurling of a putridly green tentacle, an object-turned-projectile hurtled in Roman’s direction. He ducks out of pure instinct, years of living with Remus having prepared him for a sudden dodge at a moment's notice. This time, the thrown item is harmless. It’s not sharp or heavy or even very likely to explode. What it is is a very nice chocolate box, the kind shaped like a heart and tied with a shining satin ribbon. It’s red, and upon closer inspection that isn’t the result of any sort of blood. A cautious sniff when he opens it tells Roman that what’s inside the box are indeed chocolates- Not even poisoned if the delicate bite taken out of each one is any indication. 

How very unlike Remus, to offer reassurances without them being asked for or even demanded of him. Everything about the gesture should strike him as suspicious, but perhaps having the apparent gift lobbed at him soothed away the wariness that might have reared its head had it been presented nicely.

“What is this?” Roman asks, only to be looked at like he’s stupid.

“They’re chocolates, dummy. You know, in case you wanna add a thicc to that.”

One box will hardly make a substantial dent in the calories he burns off with his sword fighting, but even if that weren’t true as aspects of Thomas they take on his appearance where their distinguishing features don’t obscure it.

Roman has already eaten the first of the chocolates. It’s dark and bitter, with a sweet cherry center. Half of the cherry was still waiting in the candy-and-cream shell- That, more than anything, marks this gesture as sincere to Roman. Remus doesn’t look at him when he answers, curling his tentacles back in close around him.

“It’s what you do, isn’t it? Give chocolates.”

The fact that it’s Valentine’s day isn’t something readily forgotten by Roman- As fanciful romance he did a great deal of coaching Thomas in preparation for today’s date. Still, nothing in him was expecting for anyone to celebrate the holiday with  _ him _ . Gift exchanges aren’t unheard of in the mindscape, but this isn’t one of Patton’s bonding ideas for the group. No one asked Remus to get him chocolates, and judging by how quickly he’s now leaving, he doesn’t expect anything out of it either. His twin was just being...Nice.

It puts a tingling in his chest, and to soothe it Roman eats another chocolate.


End file.
